


The Woman King (The Gaeta Version)

by lls_mutant



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, Rewriting Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stabbing Gaius Baltar, Felix Gaeta is assigned to Dogsville.  He was prepared for the headaches and the boredom.  He wasn't prepared to investigate a murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman King (The Gaeta Version)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been talking about this one for a long time. My issue with The Woman King is not the episode itself (mostly), but context. Part of the problem (I think) with this episode is it comes too close on the heels of Torn/A Measure of Salvation, making Helo come off as too self-righteous. But also, in hindsight, there are some issues in 4.5 that could have been addressed earlier. Things like Gaeta and Zarek interacting, giving Zarek a chance to champion the side of right, actually introducing Hoshi as Gaeta's lover, and maybe since when did Gaeta hang out with Narcho? I've been maintaining that you if you redid The Woman King with these issues in mind, it would have more redeeming value than Helo roaming around without his shirt on. (Although, let's face it, that's a pretty redeeming value.)

The alarm went off. Felix sat up, rubbing his face. Next to him, Louis groaned.

"What time is it?"

"0400 hours. Go back to sleep."

"Gladly." Louis closed his eyes. "Good luck down in Dogsville."

Felix swung his legs out of the bunk and jumped down, landing as lightly as possible so he wouldn't wake anyone else. He fumbled for his uniform and began pulling it on. "You're just saying that because you're glad you don't have to go."

"Three hundred new civilians, fifty-one of them Sagittarons? Damn right I'm glad it's not me. Too bad it's you." Louis turned over on his stomach, commandeered Felix's pillow and share of the covers, and sighed. Felix stared at him, wishing he could climb back in the bunk.

"Yeah, well, guess that's what I get for stabbing a prisoner during an interrogation," he said lightly. Louis made a noise of agreement. Felix stood on his toes and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Have fun in the CIC today. Think of me."

"Always do," Louis mumbled, already falling back asleep. Felix found his shoes and crept out of the officers' racks, closing the hatch quietly behind him.

***

"Hey Felix."

He was still clutching his cup of what was pretending to be coffee when Dee caught up with him. "Dee. What are you doing up?"

"I'm down in Dogsville with you for today," Dee answered, far too cheerfully for the hour of the morning. "The Admiral thought that you could use a little help."

"Really?"

"Sagittarons can be… tricky."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the understatement, Dee."

She shrugged it off. "So where were you last night?" she finally asked. "I didn't see you in Joe's."

"Didn't go to Joe's," Felix answered. "Played cards in the rec room with Louis and some of the guys from the _Pegasus_.

"I wish you had come down to Joe's," Dee complained. "It's not the same without you."

"You could always join us instead," Felix pointed out. "I'm sure Narcho wouldn't mind."

"Married, remember?" Dee laughed. "Like you're going to be if you and Hoshi keep this up. It's really getting serious with you two, isn't it?"

"Something like that," Felix evaded, trying not to blush. "Besides, no offense to you, Dee, but it's a little easier to be around the _Pegasus_ crew than the _Galactica_ crew these days."

"We're all one crew," Dee said sternly.

"You know what I mean." Fortunately, they arrived at Dogsville before the argument could progress, and Felix ducked into the storage room he'd set up as an office. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

***

They were coming aboard, and Felix was certain a lot of them recognized him, even though he wore the uniform, not the suit he'd worn as Chief of Staff. He firmly pushed the memories of New Caprica to the back of his mind and kept shouting his orders.

"Welcome aboard. You need to keep moving. We'll answer your questions later. Please keep moving."

They were watching him. Civilians. _I used to be one of you._ It was a strange thought to think, and Felix had the overwhelming urge to grip his dogtags hard enough for the metal to cut into his skin. But with a supreme triumph of will, he kept his voice even and his hands at his side, guiding, reassuring… and trying not to look anyone in the eye, even as they kept trying to ask him questions.

"Welcome aboard, but you need to keep moving. We will deal with your concerns. Keep moving, keep moving. Welcome aboard _Galactica_. I've been assigned to look after your personal welfare. We'll get to it soon. I need you to keep moving for now."

A man came up to him, gripping a small bundle. "Where are you putting the Sagittarons?" he asked.

Felix sighed. "Living arrangements haven't been made yet, sir, I need you to keep moving."

"We want to be with our own!" the man insisted.

Felix opened his mouth to argue, but before he could shoot the man down, Tigh was at his elbow. "You heard the man," he ordered the civilians. "Move your ass. Move!"

_Tigh._ Felix stiffened. "I've got this under control here, sir," he said, not looking directly at the man.

"Yeah, sure you do," Tigh muttered, but he backed off. Felix relaxed marginally, and went back to his job.

***

In the triage, Dee didn't look like she was faring much better. Dr. Robert, the civilian doctor who'd been conscripted to help with the refugees, had a worried look on his face and an impatient tone in his voice. He approached an older woman who was guiding her adult son by the arm. Even a moron could see that the young man was sick.

"Excuse me, ma'am, could I have a brief look at your son?" Dr. Robert asked the woman.

"No no, no, no, we're fine, we're fine. We don't need a doctor." The woman looked repulsed.

Robert's tone was exasperated. "I know, I know."

The woman almost took pity on him. "Look, we don't need a doctor. We're Sagittaron. We don't believe in medicine."

Dee stepped up. "It's all right, ma'am, this is Dr. Robert. He's our civilian doctor, he has nothing to do with the military. We'll respect your traditions. You can trust me, I'm Sagittaron. It's okay." The woman softened.

"All right?" Dr. Robert asked, a little more gently.

"It's okay," Dee soothed the woman as the watched Dr. Robert examine her son. The young man's eyes were dull and he was coughing, and he was obviously very sick. But before Dr. Robert could finish, the woman stepped forward.

"All right, that's enough."

As if his mother's words had breathed enough life into him to react, the you man shook Dr. Robert off. "Get your hands off me!"

The mother pushed her son away from the doctor. "Thank you very much."

Dee caught Felix's eye and made an impatient, disgusted face. Well versed in reading Dee's expressions from across the room, Felix couldn't help but smile, even as they both tried to corral people back into line.

Dr. Robert was closing in on another man who was coughing, and coughing badly. "Sir," he began, but the man shook him off.

"You just keep your hands to yourself."

"Mike, you brain-dead card cheat!" It was Tigh again, and Felix groaned inwardly. "You still owe me that drink."

Dr. Robert didn't look happy. "Saul, get out of here. Now."

"Well, you're in a good mood today," Felix heard the Colonel grouse as he approached. He caught Dr. Robert's eye.

"Dr. Robert, I'm sure you're aware, but some of these people they look, um..."

"Sick," he finished, without mincing the words.

"Medic! Dr. Robert!" Dee was gesticulating wildly. Felix saw that the young man who Dr. Robert had been examining had collapsed.

The mother was furious. "No! You keep your hands off my son!" As the Marine began to take the son away, the mother became hysterical. "No! No! Where are they taking him?"

Dee stepped in and put a hand on her arm. "It's all right, ma'am. Just walk this way." She guided the woman back to the cubicles that were reserved for medical needs. As they made their way through the tight quarters, Felix watched them and the others, an expression of worry on his face.

***

Felix stood uneasily in Adama's quarters, thinking longingly of the tactical station (and the man at it) in the CIC. It would be a lot easier than being here, that was for sure.

Tigh bent over the reports. "So? What have we got here, Mike?"

"Mellorak sickness," Dr. Robert explained. "It originates in the kidneys and then rapidly attacks the respiratory and the immune system."

Cottle picked up the refrain. "It's a nasty bit of business," he agreed. "If you don't treat the first symptoms within forty eight hours, it'll kill you within three to five days."

The Admiral made a face. "How contagious is it?"

Dr. Robert smiled. "Well, it's not airborne, so we lucked out there. It's spread through human contact. Saliva, sexual intercourse, through the skin. Right now it seems confined to the Sagittarons."

Tigh smirked. "That's good; they're welcome to it."

"It's obviously spreading down there where we were working," Dr. Robert said.

"It's curable?" Adama asked.

Cottle nodded. "Absolutely, yes. A shot of bitamucin and you're right as rain in a day or two. And sedatives alleviate the symptoms. But I don't know how long our stock of bitamucin will hold out, so we should probably conserve it and only inoculate after the first symptoms show."

Adama nodded, and then turned to Dr. Robert. "This is a civilian infection, Dr. Robert, so it's in your hands. But I want Tyrol and the crew immunized before they get sick. I don't need any downtime."

Dr. Robert nodded his assent, and Cottle radiated agreement. "If we disinfect everything and stress hygiene, some people won't get sick. And they won't need the medicine."

"Should we get everyone to the showers, sir?" Felix asked. "Especially the Sagittarons. We could make an announcement and-"

Dr. Robert cut him off, but kindly. "No, no, we don't want to single them out anymore than we already have to. We'll have a riot on our hands. Now, if it were up to me, I would say just get the Sagittarons settled and then deal with the civvies that have already arrived."

A quarantine of sorts. Felix nodded and stepped back.

"Huh. Well, at least you won't have to worry about having enough medicine for the Sagittarons," Cottle muttered.

Adama sighed agreement. "Yeah. Most of them are gonna refuse it. People are gonna die."

Cottle snorted. "The last three thousand years medicine's been just the great curse."

"That's because they're a bunch of stubborn, root-sucking jackasses holding onto traditions that are a thousand years old."

It might not have been the most eloquent or sensitive portrayal, but Felix couldn't help but agree.

***

Felix returned down to Dogsville, but as he walked in the smell hit him hard. It smelled like rotting vegetation, with a cloying sulfur smell coupled with a sweetness that nearly made Felix sick. He saw a man hand someone a cup, and he realized this was one of the herbal remedies that Tigh had mentioned.

"Stink enough for you in here?" Dr. Robert came up behind Felix, startling him. Felix took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's a very… potent smell."

"That's burdock root," Dr. Robert explained. "Sagittarons use it as a calmative."

"Does it work?"

Dr. Robert shrugged. "Hell, I don't know. They're all gonna die anyway."

Unfortunately, Felix realized, Dr. Robert was probably right.

***

Tom stared at Laura as if she was insane. Maybe she was; anyone's mind could shatter after everything humanity had been through. "Tell me there won't be a trial."

Laura treated him to an even glare that gave lie to the insanity theory. "Gaius Baltar will be tried for high crimes and treason," she said patiently. "A tribunal of judges will hear the evidence against him, a verdict will be read, he will be found guilty. And he will be finally held responsible for his actions. If you can summon up a little patience, as I have done, we will get through this ordeal."

Tom sighed with frustration. "Listen to me, Baltar will get his trial. And this is what you'll get: a hurricane. The media will descend on you and watch and scrutinize and question your every move. You will have sectarian violence. You will have assassination attempts. You will have civil unrest on a scale we've never seen. Work, labor, everyday routine in this Fleet will come to a complete halt. This trial is going to bring the entire Fleet down."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "So, your solution is just to send him sailing out the airlock without a trial? I don't think this is a conversation you want to be having right now, Tom."

He flushed, glancing from Laura to Tory and back again. "I am just saying," he said, trying to keep his voice even, "that sometimes justice doesn't follow the rules. This isn't like the Circle. We _know_ he's guilty."

"And you _knew_ Mr. Gaeta was guilty, too," Laura reminded him. Tom looked away. "Gaius Baltar will have his trial, Tom. The subject is closed. Now, let's go over the agenda for the Quorum meeting."

***

Felix supposed he should be grateful he even had an office. At least he had someplace to sit as the line of civilians stretched out his door and down the corridor. He just wished it didn't remind him so intensely of New Caprica, and he wished he didn't see echoes of those days in so many faces.

"We are not sick," the man standing in front of him insisted. "The Saggies brought the sickness with them. Send them back."

"All right, sir, where do you suggest that I send them?" Felix asked, trying to remain polite."

"I don't know! Figure it out. Isn't that what you're good at, shifting civilians around?"  
Felix's face hardened. "All right, your concerns have been noted. We will do the best we can."

"Yeah, right." The man looked like he wanted to spit at him, but fortunately, he restrained himself and walked off. Felix wearily wished he could close the door, or even better return up to the CIC, but the line was still long, and a familiar looking older woman stepped up to his desk. He stared at her for a moment, and then remembered. Mrs. King, whose son had collapsed. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"My son is dead," she told him.

For a moment, Felix didn't want to speak, but he finally nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, gently. He glanced at her wrist, where she was tugging on a bracelet. "That's a soma braid, right?" he asked, remembering the crash course in religion that Dee had given him. "Sagittarons believe it's supposed to bring good health? Look, I'm sorry, but it's not enough. If you don't treat the disease, it's fatal, and no gods can change that. The medicine works! This didn't have to happen!"

"Yes, it did," Mrs. King insisted with an eerie sort of calm. "He was killed."

"No, ma'am, he died," Felix said firmly. "He died because he needed real medicine."

Mrs. King shook her head. "He died because I made a mistake."

Felix studied her cautiously. That kind of confession… that kind of turnaround… but he wasn't going to waste his time arguing with good logic. "That's right," he said. "And please, tell the others. If they would just listen-"

"I will," Mrs. King interrupted. "I will tell them not to trust him. They warned me about him, but I wouldn't listen. I didn't want my son to die. I took a chance. I went to Dr. Robert. I let the doctor give the medicine to Willie."

Felix processed that. She hadn't seemed like it, but he could always clear it with Dee. And there was still a logical explanation. "Ma'am, you waited too long."

She shook her head instantly. "Willie had been sick for less than twelve hours. He was nineteen. He is dead. That doctor killed my son."

***

Felix finally got out of his office and into the cubicles. He rubbed his forehead, trying not too look too carefully. _Don't think of New Caprica. Don't think of New Caprica._ Instead, he found Dr. Robert, who looked exhausted.

"We lost another one last night," Dr. Robert said in greeting.

"Yeah, Willie King," Felix sighed.

Robert's face hardened. "No, a three-year-old girl whose parents refused to let me treat her. Willie King's mother lost Willie King. It's a shame, he was a goner. You saw him when he was in here. He was at least three days symptomatic."

Three days? Mrs. King had said less than twelve hours. But then, Felix could easily imagine her being in denial. He sighed. "You explained this to the mother?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I did," Robert said with a scowl. "I mean, what the hell am I supposed to say to her? 'Sorry, ma'am, but if you would've just turned the corner a little sooner on your superstitious crap, we could've saved your son?' Get your shirt off, would you?"

Felix's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I'm gonna vaccinate you."

"Oh. Right. Of course." Felix stripped off his jacket and his shirt.

"Oh, I talked to Tigh," Dr. Robert said. Felix froze mid-motion, and Dr. Robert raised his eyebrows. "He was asking about you," he explained. "I told him you were doing a hell of a job. I wouldn't wish this place on anybody. Come on, you ready?"

Felix jerked back into motion. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. Here." He offered his shoulder.

"This might sting a bit." Dr. Robert injected a medicine that burned, but then faded. "You're done."

"Thanks." Felix picked up his jacket and pulled it on, and glanced at his watch. Oh, thank gods, he was off for the night.

***

"Felix." Louis turned from the bar, a smile on his face. He gave Felix a drink and a kiss. "Bit crowded tonight." He inclined his head at the pyramid game, where several members of the _Galactica_ crew were playing, including Seelix and Connor. "You want to stay?"

"I'm fine," Felix said.

Narcho swung by, clearly already flying high. "Hey, it's Mellorak man," he laughed. "Everybody run!"

Felix found himself smiling. "Relax," he laughed, as he took a swallow of the drink Louis had given him. "The doctor dosed me."

Showboat leaned back on her elbows. "I hear it's pretty rough down there, huh?"

"Only if you're a Sagittaron." Felix sighed and leaned into Louis's casual embrace. "Dying, you know, it just seems so… senseless."

Narcho snorted. "Yeah, well, you'll get no tears from me. How many Sags are in the military? I mean, frak, when we hauled your asses off New Caprica-"

Louis glared at Narcho. "Noel, watch it."

"Look. All I'm saying is that, from what I've heard, none of those religious freaks lifted a finger on New Caprica against the Cylons, and they haven't done a damn thing since."

Showboat smirked. "You want to say that again, Narcho?"

"Hey. I'll say it to any frakking Saggie you want."

Felix met Showboat's eyes, and they shared evil grins. "Good," Showboat said, "because here's your chance. Here comes Dee."

The look on Narcho's face was priceless, and Felix couldn't help laughing. Narcho straightened up. "Sorry, Dee," he muttered.

"It's all right," Dee said levelly. "I have more of a reason to be mad at them then you do. I _am_ Sagittaron. Most of them are paranoid, pigheaded, and argumentative."

"Yeah well, they're sure making it miserable for Dr. Robert," Felix sighed. He turned to the bar and retrieved a drink, and then handed it to Dee. Dee accepted it, and then turned to face Narcho.

"Medicine's an abomination, it's a sin against the gods. Physicians are reading disease, because they refuse to acknowledge that the body and the mind are myths."

"You're kidding," Narcho said. "How can they-"

"Don't ask me. I never understood it, either," Dee said. "But if I get sick, I'm going to see Dr. Robert."

"Not Cottle?" Louis asked.

"Frak, no. Nearsighted bastard. He might as well use a spike as a needle." Dee smiled, and the others laughed. Felix lifted his drink to her subtly, and she smiled back. No matter what, it was good to have Dee as a friend again.

***

"Well, you made Narcho's night," Louis laughed as they undressed.

"Oh?" Felix laughed.

"He got to talk to Dee," Louis said. "For a few hours. It's all his birthdays at once."

"She _is_ married," Felix said, parroting Dee.

Louis laughed, but the laughter faded. He touched Felix's cheek. "You doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I mean, I know… with Baltar and everything…"

"Louis. I'm fine. Really." Felix caught Louis's hand. "I'm fine."

Louis looked at him for a long moment and then nodded. "Right," he said, in a voice that wasn't at all convinced. But he leaned forward and kissed Felix anyway. "Come on," he said. "Let's get to bed. You've got a really, really long day tomorrow."

***

Louis had no idea of how long a day it was going to be. Felix could hear the shouting before he even got close to Dogsville, and when he came in, it was chaos.

"Get back! Stay back! Stay back!" The Marines were trying to restore order. Felix assessed the situation, and saw a flash of blue scrubs in the center.

"Get off of me!" Dr. Robert shouted.

Felix blinked, and he could see shouting people and smell rain-washed air. _Collaborator. Killer. Cylon lover._ And none of that had ever been true. A righteous fury washed through him, and he rushed in, relying on the blue of his uniform. "Stay back!" he roared. "Everybody back! Step away! Get off him now!"

"He killed my father!" a man shouted.

Dr. Robert rose up. "I tried to help him, you ignorant fool!" he shouted.

Felix grabbed him by the arm. "Okay, get behind me," he said, and then turned back to the crowd.. "Everybody get back!"

***

They were settled into the cubicles reserved for medical purposes, order restored, and Marines standing guard. Felix ran a hand through his hair. "All right. So you immunized the old man, but he later died? Buckminster and his father are fundamentalists. What made them change their minds about getting immunized?"

Dr. Robert looked up. "Change their mind? Who said they changed their mind?" he asked. "I administered the bitamucin on my own."

Felix's eyes widened. "Without their consent?"

"Look, it was the middle of the night," Dr. Robert said. "I was doing my rounds, and the old man was screaming in pain. I mean, what was I supposed to do?

"But aren't we rationing? It was well after the forty-eight hours."

Dr. Robert frowned. "Yeah, that's right, but it's not exact. Everybody's different." Felix raised his eyebrows, and Dr. Robert sighed. "Okay, he was marginal. Look, I'm not gonna sit here and apologize to you for doing my job. I got two Picons down there that are starting to show symptoms. Now I'm gonna go treat them, if it's all right with you."

He stormed out, and Felix glared after him. "No need to get so snippy," he muttered. But he was starting to wonder.

***

"The doctor's version of when he administered the drug greatly differed from that of Mrs. King," Felix explained to the resigned audience in Adama's study.

"Who?" Adama asked.

"Mrs. King," Felix reiterated. "Her son started showing symptoms. She immediately took him to Robert for treatment. He still died. In the other case, Robert treated a Sagittaron without the man's consent."

Cottle raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's something we probably should have done to all of them in the first place, this disease would've been gone by now. The only reason we didn't is we're trying respect the customs of the Sagittarons."

"But that's the point, he didn't respect them. He _doesn't_ respect them, and people are dying under Dr. Robert's care," Felix said, his throat closing.

"People die under my care every day," Cottle pointed out. "It goes with the damn job."

"Yes, sir, but killing doesn't."

Tigh rose to his feet. "Killing?" he demanded. "You are way out of line. Micah Robert deserves better than this."

Felix took a deep breath and stared him down. "Sir, even if I'm wrong and even if he isn't treating some of these people unethically, I'm concerned he's created a situation down there. It's bad."

Adama glared. "Lieutenant. I have the former President of the Colonies sitting in a prison cell, and a Cylon woman is in custody, and a population that would love nothing more than to tear both of them apart. My ship is overcrowded, and I have an epidemic on my hands. Now the question is: are you capable of doing your job? And are you going to stop making these unfounded accusations?" Felix's throat closed, and Adama's glare deepened. "Are you?"

Felix looked at Tigh, at Cottle, and back at Adama. There was nothing he could say that would convince them of what he was beginning to suspect was true. "Yes, sir," he sighed, defeated.

Adama nodded. "Dismissed."

He was in the corridor when he heard Tigh cal him. "Gaeta!" He stopped, not wanting to turn around, and eventually did because he _had_ to. Tigh was standing right there, glaring at him. "Why don't you knock it off, Gaeta. Get your teeth out of the Doc's ass. It's not doing you any good."

Felix straightened. "With all due respect, sir, I think Micah Robert might be hurting people."

Tigh managed to look him in the eye. "He is the only one who's had anything good to say about you in as long as I can remember." The air between them was thick, and Felix looked away first. "You're just getting your position back, getting your _life_ back. And if you keep this up, you may as well take whatever credibility you have left and chuck it out an airlock. You seriously want to stand up for these crazy frakkin' people? What is it with you? You just like being on the outside looking in, do you?"

Felix straightened. "No, sir. But what I do know is that something isn't adding up, and it's not _right_."

"Mike Robert is a stand-up guy. A man I can trust. On New Caprica, he worked with the Resistance. He patched up my eye. He fought the enemy."

"Sir, I-"

"I frakking know what you did, Gaeta. Believe me, there aren't many people who know better. But you're not the only one that made sacrifices on New Caprica, and did your part."

"I know that, sir," Felix said. "But I-"

"We owe loyalty to the people who showed it to us." Felix arched an eyebrow, and Tigh scowled. "Don't look at me. You know what I frakking mean. Now stop listening to rumors and do your job. You got it?"

Felix nodded. "Yes, sir."

***

At first, it didn't even register that Louis was down here. He wasn't supposed to be, and Felix almost looked right over him. But then he caught sight of him again, and nearly swore. Louis was pale and clammy and shaking.

"Hey!" Felix went over and caught him. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Louis shook his head. "I'm feeling pretty miserable. I thought…"

Felix frowned. "Why didn't you go to Cottle?"

"Dee said man can't hit the broad side of a barn with a needle," Louis muttered.

Felix glanced back at the crowded bay, and then again at Louis. Louis was leaning against him, and he was burning up. "All right," Felix sighed. "Let's go."

***

Dr. Robert glared at Felix. "You didn't tell me you had a significant other."

"Why is it important?" Felix asked, feeling oddly defensive.

"You're vaccinated, and casual contact isn't going to do anything, but there's a risk with prolonged physical contact." He glanced at Louis. "Take your shirt off."

"But-"

"Oh, don't look so worried, Gaeta. Lieutenant Hoshi, how long have you been feeling sick?"

"Just since lunch, sir."

"Then you're going to be fine." Dr. Robert injected the bitimucen into Louis's arm, and Felix found himself cringing. But Louis didn't seem to care. He just shrugged his jacket back on.

Dr. Robert extended a bottle of pills. "Go. Get some sleep. I'll let the Colonel know. Take one pill every six hours, and you should sleep through the worst of it. You'll be back at work in a few days."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Can you make it back alone? I need Gaeta here."

"I'm fine." Louis gave Felix a weak smile, and then stumbled off. Felix watched him go anxiously.

Dr. Robert saw Felix's concern. "He'll be fine. All right?"

Felix nodded. "Yes, sir." But he couldn't help worrying. Louis was easily the best thing that had happened to him since New Caprica, and he didn't even want to think about life without him right now.

Dr. Robert was fingering a soma bracelet. He seemed to make a decision, and extended it to Felix. "Listen. Would you give this to Mrs. King? This is ... belonged to her son, I know she'd want it back. All right?"

Felix looked at the bracelet, and imagined how he'd feel if that was all he had left of someone he loved. "All right," he said.

***

He found Mrs. King in one of the cubicles. She looked grayer, sadder… like a ghost of _Stop it_, he ordered himself. _This is _Galactica. He approached Mrs. King. "Excuse me. Dr. Robert gave me this to give to you." He extended the bracelet.

Mrs. King took it. "He gave you this," she said skeptically. "Huh." She took the bracelet, running it through her fingers. Then suddenly she looked up at him. "How is your… friend?"

Felix was surprised she'd seen that. But then, this place was so small and so cramped and the blue of a uniform stood out, so he imagined it would have been impossible for her not to. "He's fine, thanks."

"Good." She fell silent.

Felix sat down on the nearby bed, even though she hadn't asked him to do so. "Mrs. King, please. I need to ask you something. If you thought Dr. Robert was dangerous, why let him treat your son? I mean, you said you were warned..."

She shook her head. "I couldn't believe anyone could have that much hate inside of them."

"But this accusation-"

She looked up at him, her eyes piercing right through him. "It's hard, isn't it?" she demanded. "To believe the worst in people? Mr. Chief of Staff to the President. How long did you stay in your position?"

Felix drew back, stung. "I had my reasons," he said.

"Once the Cylons came. But before that, when things were so bad. I came to your office once, and you did try to help me. That's why I thought you'd listen now. You knew things were bad, and you still tried to help. But you couldn't believe how bad they were, could you?"

"Mrs. King, I-"

But he had lost her. She put her hands in her lap, and she closed her ears. "I am through talking. Talking isn't going to bring Willie back. I think you should leave now."

He couldn't deny her that. Not when she'd lost her son. Felix stood. "Mrs. King, I ...I'm sorry."

He left.

***

"You look better," Felix said, when he stopped by Louis's bed.

Louis stretched and smiled at him. "I feel better," he said. His smile faded as he looked at Felix's face. "You look worse."

"Oh, I'm all right."

"You keep saying that." Louis struggled to sit up. "What's bothering you?"

Felix laughed bitterly. "You want the list?"

"Yes," Louis said seriously.

"Fine. It's New Caprica, all over again. It's a crowd of people all hating me for doing the job I need to do, and I can't see any way to get the damn job done because someone blocks me everywhere I turn. It's all the hate, all the anger… all of these _people_… all of _Galactica_. Frak, Louis, this was my home, and now…."

"They'd throw you out the airlock without a second thought." Louis's face hardened, and he managed to stand up. "But it's been that way. That's not what's bothering you. What _is_ it?"

Felix looked away. "If I told you I thought Dr. Robert was killing Sagittarons, what would you say?"

Louis shrugged. "I don't know. On the one hand, it sounds preposterous. On the other hand, I've never known you to lie."

"I lie all the time," Felix snorted.

"Not about something like this," Louis insisted. "You lie about yourself and your own feelings. You don't lie about other people." He swayed, and Felix sighed.

"For frak's sake, get back into bed. You might be out of the woods, but you need your sleep."

"All right," Louis sighed. He slipped back into his bunk. "Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if you're right or if you're wrong. But I know _you_, and after all the hell you've been through, I know you wouldn't be thinking this if you didn't have reasons."

"What are you saying?"

Louis closed his eyes. "Find out the truth. Because you won't rest until you do."

***

Felix thought that if he went to Doc Cottle first, he could sort out things a little better. He was feeling his lack of medical knowledge, and it would be easier to talk to Cottle about this without Tigh leaning over their shoulders.

Cottle's office door was open, but it was empty. Felix looked in. "Doc?" he called, but no one answered. He stepped in cautiously. The office stayed empty, but Felix noticed the light on at the desk.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew better than anyone what looking at things he shouldn't could do. After all, that was how they ended up on New Caprica, he thought sourly. But then again, it was also how they got off.

There were patient histories on the desk, a lot of them from New Caprica. The numbers added up fast in Felix's mind, and they were pointing to something he didn't want to see. But it was undeniable.

"You ought to try a bed, Felix." Cottle entered, and Felix jumped guiltily. "You'll get more sleep that way."

He didn't want to see it, but it was there. He picked up the files. "He's killing them, sir. It's right here." He willed Cottle to listen.

Cottle sighed. "Look, I get that you've got your reasons to be paranoid, all right? But this is your last warning, Gaeta. Get out of here and drop the matter. He's _not_ killing them."

"It's not paranoia if you're right, sir. Dr. Robert killed Sagittarons on New Caprica! Look. A man goes in for a cough, he dies of heart failure." He thrust the file at Cottle. "This one, woman had simple appendicitis, she died on the operating table. Normally, I'd chalk that up to the conditions of New Caprica, but look at the other statistics. Of the Picons he treated, twelve percent of them died. With Capricans, the mortality rate was six percent. But for the Sagittarons it was ninety percent. _Ninety percent_ of the Sagittarons died while in his care. I'd expect the percentage would be higher as the Sagittarons might wait too long, but _ninety_? Sir, that's-"

"Gaeta, that's enough," Cottle snapped. "That man has his hands full down there!"

"I know he does, but he's been singling out Sagittarons! I don't want to believe it either, but I _have_ to! That's what the data points to!"

Cottle crossed his arms and glared at Felix. "Let's say that these numbers are suspicious. What exactly do you think he's doing?"  
"I don't know," Felix admitted. "I'm not a doctor..."

"Well now, that's the first sensible thing you've said," Cottle interrupted.

It was hard to say, because when he put it into words, it was such a serious accusation. "It's possible he's not giving them the medicine... something, he's doing something."

Cottle stared at him in shock. "You'd better think long and hard about this accusation, Mr. Gaeta. Are you saying that Dr. Robert is _poisoning_ patients based on their planet of origin?"

"I'm not… I know…" Felix tried to say it, but he couldn't let it go and he couldn't confirm it. "Please," he finally said, "can you do an autopsy on Mrs. King's son, to see how he died? I'll let it go, I will, I promise, I will let it go. Just check."

"I did," Cottle snapped, like Felix was an idiot. "I checked King's son. Mellorak sickness. He had bitamucin in his system. Now leave it and get out of here."

Felix saluted and left the office.

***

"I don't know what I should do," Felix said. "I have no idea who would listen, but I _know_…"

When Felix turned around, Louis was up, his face pale, but pulling his uniform on. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping you."

"You shouldn't be down there. You're still not-"

"We're not going down to Dogsville. We're going to the pilot racks to get Narcho, then I'm going to the CIC to get a launch code."

Felix stared at Louis. "Where do you think we're going?"

Louis straightened up, doing the buttons on his jacket. "I don't know what's going on, Felix. Maybe Cottle's right. Maybe it's nothing. But maybe it's not, and with the records you found…" he shrugged. "I was down there. I know I was sick, but I still had ears. I heard how Dr. Robert talked to those people. If Doc Cottle and Admiral Adama aren't going to listen, then we need to find someone who will."

"You're not…" It dawned on Felix. "Louis, you can't stand him!"

"Nope. But he _is_ Sagittaron, and he's in a position of power." Louis sighed. "Let's go."

***

The Raptor door opened, and Felix jerked to attention automatically, even as he remained sitting, and Tom Zarek climbed on. Narcho pointed to Felix and then squeezed past them both to take his place in the pilots' seat. Felix took a deep breath.

"Well, I must say that this is unexpected," Zarek said. "Of all the people that would ever want to speak to me again, I expected you would be last on the list."

"Yeah, well, I kind of figure you, out of everyone, owes me the chance to speak."

"And you're taking it at five o'clock in the morning?" Zarek asked. "I know you're a morning person, but this is taking it to extremes. All right. Speak." He braced himself, like Felix was going to take a swing at him.

"It's not about the Circle," Felix said through gritted teeth. There's a problem over on _Galactica._"

"You think I can help you with _Galactica?_"

"It's a civilian case, and it concerns the Sagittarons. I think one of the doctors is killing them."

"Killing them?" But Zarek cocked his head with interest and genuine concern. "All right, Felix. You have my attention. I'm listening."

***

When Narcho landed the Raptor on the _Galactica_, Zarek was out of it before the door even finished opening. "The Admiral is going to kill you for getting the Vice President involved," Narcho said.

"Only if I'm wrong," Felix pointed out, jumping out and catching up with Zarek. Zarek was darkly furious, and Felix swallowed around the nervous lump in his throat. He was vaguely aware that behind him, Narcho had caught up with them as well.

"Where am I going?" Zarek asked, and Felix led him down to Dogsville. "I swear, Gaeta, if I find out that you _are_ right and that they've been pushing to cover it up-"

"I don't think they're trying to cover it up, sir. I just don't think they want to believe it. There's a difference."

Zarek stopped, stared at Felix for a long moment, and then smirked. "Spoken like a true expert," he said. Felix flushed, but Zarek had lost interest and was walking again. Felix fell into step and led him into Dogsville. They worked through the cubicles, and Felix noticed that as they passed, the Sagittarons that were awake moved aside for them, but there were darker mutters. Felix was too nervous to discern the nature of them.

"Medical cubicles are back this way," he said. Zarek nodded, but nothing prepared Felix for what he saw when he entered. Dee was on a bed, unconscious.

"She's probably sleeping," Narcho said, but Felix ignored him and was on his knees beside Dee's bed. "Dee. Dee! Lieutenant Dualla. Wake up!" She didn't so much as stir. "Oh gods," Felix whispered, and tried to check her vital signs. Her breath was shallow and hot, and her pulse felt very week. "Come on, Dee. Open your eyes!"

To his utter relief, Dee stirred, and Felix knew what he had to do. He slipped an arm under her, not realizing just how heavy she was when she was dead weight. "Dee. What are you doing here?"

Dee looked at him blurrily. "Went to Dr. Robert," she explained weakly. "He gave me something... It kicked the frak out of me. Where's Lee?"

"We're going to go see him. I'm taking you to Cottle." He could feel the heat of her body, even through the thick cloth of his uniform. Narcho came over to help him, and as he touched Dee, his eyes widened in fear as well.

"That's Lee Adama's wife, am I right?" Zarek asked.

Felix nodded, staggering a little under Dee's weight. "She's also a Sagittaron."

"Frak." Zarek waved his hand at Narcho. "Get her to Cottle immediately. Lieutenant Gaeta, you need to stay."

"It's okay," Narcho said to Felix. "Trust me- I'll take care of her. There's a huge difference between hating people and wishing death on them." He swung Dee up into her arms, and her head lolled against his shoulder. Felix watched anxiously, but then someone grabbed his arm, and he turned to see an irate Dr. Robert.

"Hey, hey, what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. He looked over at Narcho, carrying Dee away. "Where's he taking her? She's in no condition to go anywhere."

"We're taking her to Cottle," Felix said coldly. "Just to be sure." Was that fear he saw on Dr. Robert's face.

Robert looked around. "What do you mean just to be sure?"

Zarek stepped forward, his arms crossed. "Just to be sure that she _will_ recover," he said. "I've got some questions for you."

Now Felix knew he _wasn't_ imagining the fear on Dr. Robert's face. But the man drew himself up, looking angry. "Mr. Vice President," he said, "unless you have a medical degree-"

"I don't think I need a medical degree to understand the questions that I'm going to ask you."

"Gaeta!" Narcho shouted. "She's burning up. I need help to get her out of here faster."

Felix spotted a marine. "Help Narcho," he ordered.

"No!" Dr. Robert insisted. "Stay. I need security."

The marine hesitated between the two. Felix inclined his head at Narcho, and the marine finally went to help him. Zarek took a step closer to Dr. Robert.

"Why don't you want Lieutenant Dualla seeing Cottle, Doctor?" he asked. "A second opinion in the medical field seems wise."

"_I_ will determine if she needs a second opinion." Dr. Robert said.

"Answer the question!" Zarek said, getting in his face. "You sure as hell didn't suggest Cottle could just be brought down here if Gaeta was so worried. Or is it you don't want him finding out she's got poison in her veins?"

"Poison? What the frak? Marines!" They were attracting a lot of attention now. "Get that pilot and that marine back here with my patient!" He turned on Felix angrily. "I don't know what you told the Vice President and how you got him to believe you, but if you think that this man is going to be an ally…" he glared at Zarek. "No one is going to listen to you!"

"They will," Zarek said flatly. "If I have to blow up a building to do it, they'll listen to me."

"You're killing them," Felix said, with a confidence he didn't want to feel. "I saw the records from New Caprica."

"You want to talk about New Caprica, now?" Dr. Robert demanded. "After you turned down my request for more medical supplies?"

"Because there _were_ no more medical supplies," Felix said through gritted teeth. "You-"

He was cut off by the sound of footsteps and the click of guns. "Stand down," Colonel Tigh ordered.

Dr. Robert bent over with relief. "Saul," he said. "You told me he was a nitwit, but you didn't tell me he was dangerous!"

"Shut the frak up," Tigh ordered Robert. He glanced over, and Felix followed his gaze to see Cottle examining Dee. "How is she?"

"She's been sedated, but she's okay." Cottle said. Felix exhaled in relief. Robert stared at Cottle in shock.

"Wait a minute -- You don't believe him, do you? He's seriously delusional. Needs help."

"Yeah," Tigh said, "and we should've given it to him."

Felix's throat closed, and he had to look away for a long moment. He couldn't look back at Tigh, so he turned to Cottle. "Doc?"

"I didn't check Willie's blood until a couple of hours ago," Cottle admitted. "I was exhausted, and I'll admit the Sagittarons annoy the hell out of me, and I didn't want to go against my colleague... But you were right about the records, Gaeta. It was a big red flag. And when I checked, there was no bitamucin in the King boy's body."

"He died because it was too late," Dr. Robert began, but Cottle overrode him.

"No, he didn't. He died of acute cell destruction. He was injected with a toxic bisphosphonate." Zarek opened his mouth to say something, but Robert immediately leapt to his own defense.

"Now, obviously you got a wrong reading here. I don't know what else these people—"

"No!" Cottle snapped. "The old man, Mr. Buckminster, died of the same thing. There was no bitamucin in his system."

Zarek's face hardened. "I've heard enough."

Felix was still staring at Dr. Robert, anger coursing through him. "You killed them. You really killed them."

Dr. Robert looked disgusted. "With everything you did on New Caprica, you ought to be on your knees thanking me for saving your partner's life!" Felix started for him, but Zarek grabbed his arm. Robert continued. "For having the meds to cure him of his illness. You saw how bad he was, and you know how painful this disease is at the end. And they, the Sagittarons, don't want our help. Now, why waste time and meds and space on them, when all of those resources could go to those who really deserve it? Who gets the medication when there's not enough to go around -- the Sagittaron who won't even raise a finger to save his own race, or a CIC officer?"

"What the hell happened to _do no harm,_ Doctor?" Cottle asked.

"Look, I intervened because someone has to make the tough choices here. But it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, because look at them! They're gonna destroy themselves anyway. They're like worms crawling on a hot rock. Remember what you used to say, Saul? Aside from a Cylon, is there anything that you hate more than a Sagittaron?"

Tigh snarled. "I'll tell you what I hate, Mike: Being wrong. Let's go." He grabbed Dr. Robert by the arm

Dr. Robert pointed at Dee. "I didn't harm her!" he shouted.

"Right," Zarek said, "she's one of the good ones. We've heard it before." He watched as Tigh and the marines took Dr. Robert away. Felix noticed that Mrs. King was standing nearby, watching. He nodded to her.

"Frak," Zarek said, wiping his face, "this is going to be a mess. Robert is right about one thing; someone has to make some tough choices."

"Sir?"

Zarek shrugged. "What do you do with someone with that much medical knowledge that killed that many people? How do you deliver justice when justice means that innocent people may die for it?" Felix stared at him wordlessly, but Zarek just shrugged again and smirked. "I don't envy Laura figuring this one out."

"Yeah," Felix admitted. "Neither do I."

They stood together for a moment in the hustle and bustle of Dogsville. Finally, Tom extended a hand. "Hard choices is right," he said. "I'm sorry."

Felix blinked. "Thank you," he said finally, stiffly.

Zarek nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Felix nodded, and then sighed. "I've got to get back to work."

Zarek looked around Dogsville. "Making the world a better place and building a new future for us all, huh?" he asked bitterly.

"Something like that," Felix agreed, and his bitterness was equal to Zarek's. With one last smile, Zarek nodded and left Dogsville. Felix stood alone for a moment, and then got back to work.

***

"So any word on what's going to happen?" Louis asked as Felix slid into the rack beside him. He wrapped his arm around Felix's shoulders.

"No," Felix said with a frown. "After everything with Baltar, I'm not sure what I should expect to happen." He sighed. "Makes me wonder why I bother."

"You bother because you always do the right thing, even if it isn't easy," Louis said. He kissed Felix gently. "That's why I love you."

_Love_. Felix froze, and then an incredulous smile began tugging at his lips. "I could be really corny and say it's because I have you."

Louis managed to get the pillow out and whack Felix over the head, and they both subsided into laughter. "Funny," Louis said. "But in all seriousness, you really did a good thing. There's no telling how many people you saved, and… Felix?"

Felix shook his head. "It's not like that, okay, Louis? Please?"

"You're wrong," Louis said, "but all right." He kissed Felix. "Good night."

"Good night." Felix laid against his shoulder. "And Louis?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you, too."


End file.
